


Никого нельзя назвать несчастным прежде его смерти

by suricate, TLEN2018



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018





	Никого нельзя назвать несчастным прежде его смерти

Сначала мы ограбили магазин. Ворвались туда в клоунских масках, нажравшись аддерола до треска в ушах и зубодробительной резкости кадра, как будто контрастность вывернули на максимум и от души перетянули цвета.  
— На пол! — заорал Курт так неожиданно, что я чуть не прострелил ему башку. — Всем на пол, сука!  
И где в нем, рафинированном преподавателе истории искусств, это только пряталось все предыдущие двадцать лет, сколько мы были знакомы. Даже я поверил, остальные послушно улеглись ничком. Я вытряхнул кассу и стащил жвачку с прилавка. Кинул в сумку пару бутылок виски.  
Но Курту этого было мало, ему захотелось кошельков. Очередь, когда мы туда влетели, собралась в шесть человек: там торчал грузный негр в костюме-тройке с идеальной седой стрижкой, пара разодетых девиц, задроченый менеджер и бабуля с собачкой. Бабуле мы разрешили сидеть на стуле. Собачка тявкала, не затыкаясь, Курт орал, негр и девицы стаскивали с себя часы, браслеты, серьги.  
— На хера тебе это сдалось? — спросил я его уже в машине.  
— Ни разу в жизни не видел стриптиза, — хохотнул Курт, выдыхая конопляный дым в окно. Потом этот гад закашлялся и выронил на дорогу наш единственный косяк.  
Было в нем что-то острое, больное, притягивающее взгляд, как торчащий из ноги белый осколок кости. Теперь уже сложно сказать, всегда было или обострилось. Я понял, что хочу его выебать, поставить раком прямо у прожаренного капота синей «мазды». Но, хоть мы и условились делать сегодня все, что захотим, промолчал.  
— Так давай поедем смотреть стриптиз. Или снимем кого-нибудь.  
— За деньги это вульгарно, — скривил Курт бледные обветренные губы и немного прикусил нижнюю, задумавшись. У меня от этого аж засвербело, сзади засигналили: я выехал на соседнюю полосу, подрезав грузовик. Курт выставил средний палец в окно, я газанул, мы поржали.  
— Поедем в Вашингтон. В национальной галерее там выставили сезанновский портрет Шоке.  
— Это тоже какой-то твой родственник?  
— Французский коллекционер, Ренуар его обожал. У дяди Джеймса висела копия. Хочу послать ему оригинал по почте. Будет весело. Он наверняка сочтёт это дурной шуткой и выбросит картину на свалку раньше, чем о чем-нибудь узнает из новостей.  
— Послать оригинал... ты хочешь что, ограбить национальную галерею двумя пистолетами?  
Почему-то предыдущая идея — набрать бабла для билетов в Вегас и сделать то же самое с казино — смущала меня меньше. То ли Вашингтон, то ли искусство вызывали подспудную оторопь.  
— Будем откровенны, в казино нас застрелят быстрее. А так еще покуражимся. Спорим, доедем до почты?  
Девяносто пятая трасса была почти пуста, несмотря на пару остановок, помочиться и распрямить ноги, добрались еще засветло. Курт задумчиво втыкал в смартфон, подыскивая нам подходящую к случаю гостиницу. Интерьер, утверждал он, это крайне важно, как мы еще построим план захвата Шоке, если не найдем верного места? Мне не хватало пары затяжек, чтобы запрыгнуть на гребень его волны, но гнал он до того складно и замечательно, что никакого радио не требовалось.  
Спустив все деньги на люкс в Трамп-отеле и ужин, мы провели вечер, уничтожая сперва краденый, а потом местный виски и разглядывая чертежи этажей галереи, которые смогли найти в интернете. Удивительно, насколько похожим оказался этот француз с картины на самого Курта, каким он мог бы стать лет через десять. Пошутив об этом, я нечаянно дотронулся до плеча Курта и отдернул руку, как ударенный током. Он вперился в меня долгим, мутным взглядом. Потом светлые, почти белые ресницы дрогнули и сомкнулись. Он сполз с кресла на пол и оперся головой мне на бедро. Возьми он хоть немного левее, мог бы почувствовать мой стояк. У Курта всегда было чрезвычайно тонкое чувство баланса.  
— Мы должны бросить жребий, — сказал Курт, — кто кого застрелит.  
Я дотянулся до пистолета и выщелкнул оттуда патрон, покрутил его в ладонях, перекидывая туда-сюда, развёл кулаки в стороны. От теплого куска металла в правом немного зудело.  
— Если ты угадаешь, ты стреляешь, — хрипло сказал я.  
Курт рассмеялся, покачнувшись, развернулся ко мне и, бережно взяв правую руку за запястье, коснулся губами костяшек пальцев.  
Я громко сглотнул.  
— Левая, — сказал Курт, но руку так и не отпустил.  
Я расстегнул на нем рубашку, уже хреново соображая, что делаю. За ним увивалось пол-Гарварда, ходили слухи, что и уволился он из-за какого-то мутного скандала, связанного со студенткой. Об этом мне несколько лет назад рассказывала Мэрил, наша с ним бывшая одноклассница и его бывшая жена, почему-то считавшая нас друзьями, хотя из старшей школы каждый пошёл своей дорогой. Я думал, что буду зарабатывать фотографией и дизайном, а закончил тем, что развозил пьяных клиентов по домам в их собственных машинах. Так мы нечаянно встретились с Куртом в Бруклине три дня назад, постановили, что это судьба, и с тех пор не просыхали.  
Расслабленный и отрешенный, он растянулся на ворсистом ковре и легко, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев, оглаживал меня по спине и бёдрам, приглашая ни в чем себе не отказывать. Я пилил его глубоко и резко, пульс в ушах стучал секундомером, но кончить никак не получалось. Курт сперва тихо и мерно стонал, казалось, вот-вот отрубится, потом он вдруг выгнулся и впился зубами мне в плечо, я взвыл от острой боли и наконец спустил.  
Прохладный ветер из приоткрытого окна доносил шум ночной дороги.  
Мы лежали молча, держась за руки.  
— Слышишь, — наконец спросил я, — а что, если войны не будет?  
— Какая разница, — улыбнулся Курт. — Мы все равно об этом не узнаем.


End file.
